


Secrets

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike reveals his innermost feelings.</p><p>An AU/CWC fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

It’s bloody nauseating, watching you two paw and fawn all over each other. I mean, don’t you need to breathe or something sometimes? Whenever I see you you are super glued by the lips. It’s enough to make a bloke heave.

Oh, don’t worry about me. I mean, I don’t have feelings do I? Me? I’m a bloody animal. Evil to the core. Why the hell would I want to be like Soul Boy?

Maybe because I’m lonely.

It sticks in my damn gut to say this, but since Dru upped and left me for that fungus faced Mucus demon my unlife just hasn’t been the same. She told me a few home truths that day, things that I didn’t want to hear, things that I didn’t want to be true. I mean, no self respecting vampire wants to be told he’s in love with the bloody Slayer!

And yet it *is* true.

I look at you and Peaches, all happy and loved up, and I want it. Not the poxy soul thing, I want you. I want it to be me that you look at with devotion; I want it to be me that holds your hand.

Oh sod it I’m turning soft! Just stake me now.

That spell that Red did, the one for her will to be done that went ass-up, that was a good day. Oh I know I created, complained about having Buffy taste in my mouth, well I could hardly say ‘Wow that was good, bring on the main course Baby’ could I? The poof would have snapped my neck and you’d have dusted me just to make sure.

What you two share, and doesn’t this just add to the nauseam, I want. I want your hot little hands over my body, I want to be buried deep inside you, and I want to hear you say you love me with that look in your eye, the one that says that I am the only person who exists at that moment. I want to have someone who I would die for and who would die for me.

But I’m evil, you’re the Slayer, and you’re with Angel.

Oh bloody hell!


End file.
